


Bad Intel

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, dorks being dorks, robot kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As smooth as he appears to be, even Crosshairs fumbles at times- and this time, Drift benefits.</p><p>(No spoilers for TF4's plot, but does involve TF4 characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Intel

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of these two dorks being dorks together ❤

Drift’s optics cycled wide as Crosshairs lunged at him, bringing up both arms to deflect the incoming blow- then froze when the dark hands grabbed his face and yanked him forward. Alarmed by the sudden move, rarely surprised by the predictable gunner, Drift could say nothing but a short squeak as a warm mouth covered his. His arms went wide in a peaceful gesture, optics locked on Crosshairs’ shuttered ones as the sculpted lips moved clumsily against his own. The sensation was entirely new, sparking a thrill of curiosity as he let the gunner guide him through the awkward embrace. When Crosshairs finally released him, it was with a harsh shove to place distance between them again.  
  
Drift warily eyed Crosshairs’ smug smile. “What was that for?”  
  
Crosshairs shrugged, looking pleased. “Seen humans do it to calm each other down. It shut you up, that’s all I care about.”  
  
Drift blinked, then covered his face with a hand as he began shaking with laughter. “You do not know?” he chuckled, amused by Crosshairs’ perked hesitation.  
  
"Know what?" the gunner snapped.  
  
"That human expression is used to show affection," Drift rumbled, laughing again when he took a step toward Crosshairs and the gunner hastily danced backwards. "Oh my, Crosshairs, I did not know you felt for me."  
  
"I- No- You’re _lying_ ," Crosshairs frowned, hunching his shoulders as he crossed his arms. "It doesn’t…"  
  
Drift smiled as he watched the gunner’s optics unfocus during download, then cackled when Crosshair’s expression delved into horrified.  
  
” _No!_ I got some bad intel, that’s all!”   
  
"Oh, but Crosshairs," Drift said silkily, reaching toward the retreating Bot, "why deny the love you have kept painfully hidden for so long-?"  
  
” _You shut your trap or I’ll shut it for ya!_ ”  
  
Drift huffed as Crosshairs stomped off, heavy footfalls echoing behind. The other Autobots were easy to read and predict, but Crosshairs was definitely the most fun of the three to tease.   
  
He smoothed a finger across his lips, mouth tingling from the earlier rough contact. Perhaps next time he could anger Crosshairs into another kiss- and this time, for the right reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by yours truly~


End file.
